gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Katy oder Gaga
|Nächste= }} Katy oder Gaga ist die vierte Episode der fünften Staffel von Glee. Um sich optimal auf die Nationals vorzubereiten und ihre Schwächen zu Stärken zu machen, singen alle "Lady Gagas" Katy Perry-Songs und alle "Katys" Gaga-Songs. Sam nutzt die Aufgabe, um seine Chancen bei Penny zu erhöhen, während Marley Probleme hat, eine Gaga zu werden und Jake zu beeindrucken. Bree und Sue sind weiter dabei, gegen den Glee Club zu wettern und Kurt formiert seine Madonna Coverband, wobei er jedoch ins grübeln kommt, als er Starchilds beeindruckendes Vorsingen sieht. Handlung thumb|left|Die AufgabeAm Anfang der Episode gibt Will bekannt, gegen wen die New Directions bei den Nationals antreten müssen, unter anderem gegen "Throat Explosion". Tina und Blaine kennen die Gruppe und sind der Meinung, dass die New Directions Schwierigkeiten haben würden, gegen sie zu gewinnen. Blaine erklärt, dass die Mitglieder von "Throat Explosion" nicht einmal zum Unterricht gehen, da sie immer proben. Tina sagt, die Gruppe bestehe aus "Außenseitern, die am Rand leben", was eigentlich immer die Nische der New Directions war, aber jetzt seien sie alle ein Haufen von Katy Perrys. Blaine sagt, er sie stolz darauf, eine Katy zu sein. Will fragt daraufhin die anderen Glee Kids, ob sie sich eher als Katy oder als Gaga sehen. Kitty, Tina, Jake und Unique identifizieren sich eher als Gaga; Marley, Blaine, Artie und Sam sehen sich eher als Katys. Ryder fragt, ob es eine dritte Option gebe, entscheidet sich schließlich aber doh für Katy. Will sagt dann, dass die Art, wie sie die Nationals gewinnen würden, sei, aus ihrem normalen, gemütlichen Umfeld herauszukommen und gibt den "Katys" die Aufgabe, Songs von Lady Gaga zu singen und die "Gagas" sollen Lieder von Katy Perry performen. thumb|Kurt erzählt von seiner CoverbandIn New York erzählt Kurt Santana und Dani, dass er bereit sei, seine Band zu starten und nach Bewerbern sucht. Er erwähnt auch, dass Adam ihn aus den Adams Apples geworfen habe, da dieser herausgefunden habe, dass er verlobt ist. Dani ist begeistert von der Idee, in einer Band zu spielen und sie und sie und Santana treten der Band bei. Kurt erklärt, dass es nicht wie ursprünglich geplant eine Madonna-Coverband werden solle. Er fragt auch Rachel, ob sie beitreten wolle, doch sie lehnt ab, da es noch zu früh nach Finns Tod sei und sie außerdem viel mit den Proben für "Funy Girl" zu tun habe. Kurt meint noch, dass Finn nicht gewollt hätte, dass Rachel ihr Leben verpasst, nur weil er seins nicht mehr leben kann. An der McKinley reden Penny und Sam an Sams Schließfach. Penny sagt, sie liebe "dunkle Musik" und Sam gibt vor, sie ebenfalls zu mögen. Sam schlägt vor, dass sie zusammen ausgehen sollten, doch Penny meint, dass sie an dem Tag schon mit ihrem Exfreund auf ein Konzert gehe. Nach einem Gespräch mit Blaine fasst Sam den Entschluss, Penny mit einer dunklen Gaga-Performance zu beeindrucken. thumb|left|Artie redet mit Kitty über seine BedenkenWährenddessen sagt Artie Kitty, dass er es bedauere, nicht mit ihr in einer Gruppe für die Wochenaufgabe zu sein und die beiden glauben, dass Mr. Schue das absichtlich machen, um die beiden auseinander zu halten. Dann fragt Artie Kitty, ob sie es immer noch Ok finde, mit jemandem auszugehen, der so "anders" als sie sei. Kitty gibt ihm als Antwort nur einen Kuss, doch sie werden von Becky unterbrochen, die sagt, dass sie Artie zuerst gehabt habe, woraufhin Artie Kitty versichert, dass er nicht mit Becky geschlafen habe. thumb|StarchildKurt, Santana und Dani veranstalten Auditions für ihre Band, auch wenn sich nur einer in die Liste eingetragen hat: "Starchild". Kurt fragt, wer sich schon selbst Starchild nenne. Starchild kommt herein und sagt, es sei eine Homage an Ziggy Stardust und die Spinnen aus Mars. Dani und Santana mögen sein selbstgemachtes Outfit, doch Kurt ist davon nicht sehr angetan. Starchild performt Marry The Night. Dani und Santana sind begeistert davon, doch Kurt will Starchild nicht in siene Band aufnehmen, da er nicht richtig hinein passe. Bree kommt in Sues Büro und hat nur gelbes Absperrband an, da auch der Glee Club eine Gaga-Woche macht. Bree erklärt ihren Plan, den Glee Club zu zerstören, indem sie Jake verführt. In der Aula nimmt Sam die Planung der Applause-Performance in die Hand, da er Penny beeindrucken will. Er sagt, dass er einen Plan habe, wie er alle dazu bringen könne, zur Performance zu kommen. Dann verlässt er die Aula und geht zu Becky, die ihm helfen soll, dass jeder davon mitbekommt. In New York konfrontiert Rachel währenddessen Kurt damit, warum er Starchild nicht in die Band gelassen hat. Sie vermutet, dass er nicht sein Rampenlicht mit ihm teilen will. Kurt sagt, dass Starchilds Look zu extravagant sei und seine Band das sein solle, was alle mögen. Er meint, dass seine eigene Extravaganz ihn die letzten Jahre zurückgehalten habe, doch Rachel macht ihm klar, dass diese Extravaganz ihn schließlich an die NYADA gebracht habe und ermutigt ihm, Starchild eine Chance zu geben. In Lima machen Jake und Marley Pläne für ihr Date am Freitag, als Bree zu ihnen stößt und erklärt, dass sie Jake brauche, um den Cheerios mit einer Choreographie zu helfen. Jake lehnt ab, doch Marley sagt, er solle es machen, da er so talentiert sei. Während den Durchsagen unterbricht Becky Sue und zeigt allen Schülern an ihren Laptops Sams Teaser zur Applause-Performance. Auch Penny sieht das Video und Sam lädt sie nochmal persönlich ein. thumb|left|ApplauseTina, Kitty, Unique und Jake planen ihre Katy Perry-Performance. Jake geht schließlich, da sie schon viel zu lange daran arbeiteten und er zu den Cheerios müsse. Kitty warnt ihn vor Bree. Da Unique Verdacht hegt, ruft sie Marley, um sie zu warnen, dass Bree nur auf Jake aussein könnte. Sie sehen den beiden beim Proben zu, doch Marley meint, dass er sie entweder so mögen müsse, wie sie ist oder gar nicht. Während der Performance von Applause kommt Marley im Katy Perry-Kostüm, da sie sich nicht verändern wolle und wird von Mr. Schue für eine Woche vom Glee Club suspendiert. Jake, Tina, Kitty und Unique sind wieder im Chorraum, wo sie ihre Performance besprechen. Jake hat ein Löwenkostüm an, das er nicht mag, doch Tina meint, dass sie kein Spektakel daraus machen sollte, sondern eine ganz einfache Performance machen sollten. thumb|''Wide Awake''Starchild hat Kurt im Spotlight Diner gefunden, wo er in ganz normalen Klamotten sitzt. Er erklärt, dass sein richtiger Name Elliott Gilbert ist und bittet Kurt um eine erneute Audition, doch Kurt nimmt ihn einfach so in die Band auf und sagt, dass er sein könne, wer immer er sein wolle. thumb|left|Pamela Lansbury "Roar"Sam fragt Penny, wie ihr die Performance gefallen habe und sie sagt, dass sie Lady Gaga nicht möge und sie gelogen habe mit der "dunklen Musik". Sam pflichtet ihr glücklich bei und sie gehen zusammen zur Katy Perry-Performance Wide Awake. Jake trifft die enttäuschte Marley an ihrem Schließfach. Er lädt sie zu sich nach Hause ein, um einen DVD-Abend zu machen. In Jakes Zimmer knutschen die beiden und Jake will noch weiter gehen, doch Marley hält ihn zurück, woraufhin Jake sich zurückgestoßen fühlt und wütend wird. Dann sieht man, wie Jake zu Bree ins Tanzstudio geht und sie bittet an einen "privaten Ort" zu gehen. Bree stimmt dem glücklich zu. In New York versuchen Kurt, Elliott, Dani und Santana einen Namen für ihre Band zu finden. Rachel kommt von ihrer "Funny Girl"-Probe nach Hause und schlägt Pamela Lansbury vor, wovon alle sofort begeistert sind. Kurt fragt sie noch einmal, ob sie nicht der Band beitreten wolle und sie stimmt zu. In Lima erzählt Tina den Glee Kids, dass "Throat Explosion" thumb|Roarbekannt gegeben haben, Applause bei den Nationals zu performen. Will macht den Kids Mut und sagt, dass sie schon Showchöre wie Vocal Adrenaline bei den Nationals geschlagen hätten. Sue kommt in den Chorraum und sagt, dass der Dresscode der Schule durch die Kostüme der Glee Kids missachtet worden ist. Sie will sogar die Bandmitglieder suspendieren. Die New Directions wehren sich jedoch dagegen, indem sie anfangen, Roar zu singen. Pamely Lansbury singen den Song ebenfalls. Verwendete Musik *'Marry The Night' von Lady GaGa, gesungen von Elliott Gilbert *'Applause' von Lady GaGa, gesungen von Artie Abrams, Blaine Anderson, Sam Evans, Ryder Lynn und Marley Rose *'Wide Awake' von Katy Perry, gesungen von Unique Adams, Tina Cohen-Chang, Jake Puckerman und Kitty Wilde *'Roar' von Katy Perry, gesungen von New Directions und Pamela Lansbury Hintergrundmusik *'Applause' von Lady GaGa, Hintergrundmusik zu Sams Teaser Gast- & Nebendarsteller *'Adam Lambert' als Elliott Gilbert *'Lauren Potter' als Becky Jackson *'Phoebe Strole' als Penny Owen *'Ryan Heinke' als Brett Bukowski *'Demi Lovato' als Dani *'Erinn Westbrook' als Bree *'Chelsea' als Jordan Stern Trivia *Die Episode wurden in den USA von 4.01 Millionen Zuschauern gesehen. *Die erste Episode von Staffel Fünf, die mit einem "...und das habt ihr verpasst bei Glee" beginnt. *Das ist die dritte Episode, in der alle Mitglieder der New Directions eine Zeile singen. Die anderen sind Ouvertüre, Britney 2.0, Schluss mit Twerking und Homecoming. *Das ist die zweite Lady GaGa-Episode, geteilt mit einem anderen Künstler, Katy Perry. Die erste war mit KISS in Viel Theater!. Kulturelle Referenzen *Sams Applause-Teaser mit dem Plastikvisier ist eine Parodie auf Lady GaGas Artpop-Teaser. *Jakes "Löwenkostüm" wurde von Rum Tug Tugger aus Andrew Llyod Webbers Musical, "Cats", inspiriert. Fehler *''Applause'' und Roar wurden im August 2013 veröffentlicht, während in der Serie Frühling 2013 ist. Die Gründe hierfür sind unbekannt. *Nach der Applause-Performance unterhalten sich Jake, Kitty, Tina und Unique darüber, wobei Kitty die anderen fragt, ob sie gesehen hätten, was die Katys gerade getan haben, zeigend, dass sie so eben die Performance angesehen haben. Dennoch tragen sie andere Kleidung als vorher, weshalb es nicht der gleiche Tag sein kann. Die Klamotten die sie bei der Performance trugen, waren dieselben, die sie bei ihrem ersten Treffen getragen haben. *Sams Teaser zeigt außerdem, dass die Performance um 15:30 Uhr stattfindet. Dennoch geht Sam vor Wide Awake zu Penny, um sie zu fragen, warum sie nach Applause so schnell verschwunden ist, was darauf schließen lässt, dass es der gleiche Tag ist. Nach Wide Awake fragt Jake wiederum Marley, ob sie nach der Schule zu ihm kommen möchte, aber wenn Applause um 15:30 Uhr performt wurde, müsste der Schultag bereits vorbei sein. *Marley wurde nur vom Glee Club suspendiert, weshalb es keinen erklärbaren Grund gibt, warum es ihr nicht erlaubt war, sich die Wide Awake-Performance anzusehen, zumal sie für die ganze Schule offen war. *Zu Beginn der Episode sagt Will, dass sie nur noch sechs Wochen bis zu den Nationals haben. Als Sue die New Directions wegen ihrer unangebrachten Kostüme für eine Woche suspendiert, sagt er, dass sie nur noch vier Wochen hätten, während aber nur eine Woche vergangen ist, so dass sie also noch fünf haben müssten. Kategorie:Glee Episoden A Katy or A Gaga